Goodbye
by alienangel19852003
Summary: AU. X with POTF Keely's mom remarries and they have to move to North Carolina. She must say goodbye to Phil and go through the motions of being maid of honor in the wedding from hell and survive meeting her new step-cousins
1. Changes

**Title**: Goodbye my lover, good bye my friend

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Keely's mom gets remarried and they have to move…to Tree Hill North Carolina.

**Rating**: M, language, sex, mild violence.

**Disclaimer... **Don't own… don't sue… don't know…

**Author's Note: **This is an AU crossover with OTH. Phil and Keely are sophmores and the gang from OTH are seniors. Nathan and Haley are married and on the verge of divorce, Brooke and Lucas have an on and off again realtionship, Peyton is with Jake, and Mouth still pines for Brooke. Dan and Deb are separated, and Dan is out to ruin Keith and Mandy's wedding because he thinks Keith was the one who tried to kill him.

* * *

Keely Teslow unlocked the door to her home, she'd just finished a God awful day at H.G. Wells High School and was looking forward to hanging out with her best friend Phil and maybe having a snack. 

"That Geometry test was a bitch." Keely sighed throwing down her backpack.

"Tell me about it," Phil Diffy said following her into the living room, where her mother and some man were sitting.

"Speaking of bitches…" Phil mumbled.

"Keely we need to talk…"

"If it's about my progress report, I'm totally on top of that. Phil's going to tutor me."

"And I'll be totally on top of her," Phil said blushing as soon as he'd said that.

"Something every mother needs to hear." Keely's mom,Mandy said.

"That came out all wrong…I–I should go this seems important." Phil said.

"Please stay Phil. I'm sure Keely will want you to stay once I say what I need to say."

"Stay," Keely said giving his hand a squeeze.

"What is it mom? Who is he?" Keely asked.

"I'm Keith Scott. Your mom has told me a lot about you." The man said smiling good naturedly, he had honest brown eyes and that ruggedly handsome scruffy look that women like Keely's mother thought were irresistible.

"Keith is the man I've been talking to online for the past six months. You know how it's been since your dad left."

"Dad was a loser. He left you to go on tour with Bon Jovi! We are so over him." Keely stamped her foot.

"Your dad was in a band?" Phil asked.

"He was professional roadie." Keely said.

"Oh…"

"Maybe you two should sit down for this."Mandy said.

"I'm fine standing." Keely said.

Phil seemed to sense something was wrong and put his hands on Keely's shoulders.

"Keith and I are getting married."

"Oh is that all?" Keely asked.

"She took that better than I thought."Mandy whispered to Keith.

"But I doubt you'll like the next part, Keith lives in North Carolina, and he has a business and family there."Mandy explained.

"What are you saying Mom?" Keely asked.

"We're going to move to North Carolina."

"Holy Hell," Keely said.

"What the…" Phil asked.

"They aren't taking that bit of information so well." Keith said.

"We can't leave Pickford, its home. What if Dad comes back?" Keely asked.

"He's been gone fourteen years. He's not coming back," Mandy stated firmly.

"What? You just said that to_ me_? I'm the one who always has to tell _you_ that! Did the world just spin backwards or something?" Keely asked no one in particular.

"Sweetie, I know you don't want to leave your home. But we'll have a new home, in a new town. A new school, new friends and you won't have to let go of the old ones. You can still keep in contact with Phil and Via and O-Dawg."Mandy said.

"It won't be the same!" Keely said tears streaking down her face she hadn't realized she'd been crying.

"Keely, it's going to be okay." Keith said.

"You don't get to talk to me. You're ruining my life!" Keely shouted.

"You're asking me to leave my home, my friends, my town, the guy I'm in love with, and you have the nerve to tell me it's going to be okay. It's not going to be okay!" Keely continued.

"Keely, don't take this out on Keith." Mandy said.

"Wait a minute," Phil said, "Who's this guy I didn't know you were seeing anyone?"

Keely ignored him an stared coldly at her mother, "I can't believe you're doing this to me."

"Sweetie I am not doing anything to you I'm doing this for you, I want to give you a better life a life with a father." Mandy said.

"I didn't need a father when I was kid and I certainly don't need one now." She pushed past Phil and stomped upstairs.

* * *

"That went well…"Mandy Teslow said. 

Phil couldn't help but be concerned about Keely's well-being but he was still worried about this guy that Keely had mentioned.

"I'll go talk to her Ms. Teslow." Phil said.

"Thank you Phil, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would,"

"I'll call Barb and let her know."

Phil forced a smile and started up to Keely's room.

He expected to find her on her bed crying, it was what he himself had done when he thought he would have to leave the century, but instead he found her sitting on the floor looking through a photo album.

"I figured she'd send you up, didn't have the guts to talk to me herself did she?" Keely asked.

"I volunteered. I wanted to talk to you myself." He said sitting down beside her.

"Everything is changing Phil." Keely said, her green eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Change is constant, we change the weather changes, life goes on. But one thing that won't change is me being there for you." Phil said.

"Awww… Phil," Keely cooed throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"You know the guy, I said I was in love with was you right. I love you Phil," She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Keel."

"I mean like more than friends Phil,"

"Me too."

"Why aren't you kissing me?" Keely asked breaking up the embrace to look him in the eye.

And he did clumsily, before finding his groove and sucking lightly on her bottom lip gently asking for entrance. She parted her lips allowing him the entrance he desperately sought.

"Phil," she moaned as he kissed her neck, "I need you…"

"Keely…we shouldn't…" he punctuated his words with kisses.

"Why not."

"You're leaving," he pointed out.

"All the more reason to do it."

"I don't have any condoms." He mumbled.

"I'm on the pill." Keely said, "We're both safe right? You've never done this before either have you?"

"I can't say that I have."

"Okay so we do it. We'll have sex." Keely said.

"That's so unromantic." Phil laughed.

Keely flipped her hair and straddled his hips, "How about this," she rocked against his erection.

"Why Miss Teslow are you trying tofuck me?"

"You made me wait three years…"

"No more waiting okay," Phil kissed her again, more aggressively than before.

His hands slipping under her pink camisole and touch the smooth skin on her back. Keely shivered and started unbuckling his belt. He finally took off the camisole she was wearing leaving her in her skirt and strapless bra.

They rolled on the carpet, undressing each other before Phil realized something.

"They are going to hear us downstairs."

"My mom already thinks we're having sex. Hence the pill."

"Oh… let's not give them a show." Phil said.

Keely fished through a pile of their clothing for the remote and turned up her stereo, 'Of All the Gin Joints in the World' by Fall Out Boy blared from the speakers.

Phil was still his boxers and Keely was in her panties and bra.

"No going back now." He said kissing her lips softly before removing the thin layers of cloth that separated them, with a bit more of gentle exploration, after three years of mixed emotions, and even more mixed signals they finally became one.


	2. Barb gives the talk

**Title**: Goodbye my lover, good bye my friend

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Keely's mom gets remarried and they have to move…to Tree Hill North Carolina.

**Rating**: M, language, sex, mild violence.

**Disclaimer... **Don't own… don't sue… don't know…

**Author's Note: **This is an AU crossover with OTH. Phil and Keely are sophomores and the gang from OTH are seniors. Nathan and Haley are married and on the verge of divorce, Brooke and Lucas have an on and off again relationship, Peyton is with Jake, and Mouth still pines for Brooke. Dan and Deb are separated, and Dan is out to ruin Keith and Mandy's wedding because he thinks Keith was the one who tried to kill him

* * *

Chapter 2 

"Dinner is ready."MandyTeslow called cheerfully.

"Coming!" Keely said getting up off the floor.

"Thought you did that a few minutes ago." Phil joked.

"Be right down!" Keely shouted, after shooting Phil a glare.

"Stop grinning like that, she's going to take one look at you and she'll know."

"She doesn't care." Phil said pulling on his pants.

"I can't believe I lost my virginity on the floor. And we're gonna sell this house." Keely said.

Phil laughed, "It could have been worse, the backseat of my mom's van."

Keely laughed, "There is always next time."

A couple of minutes later the walked downstairs dressed and only slightly disheveled and took their places at the dinner table.

"So you and Keely are dating?" Keith asked.

"We… I don't know what we are." Phil said.

"I'd say we were a something after you know…" Keely said.

"It's not clearly defined. But it's exclusive okay."

"Better be, this damn rug burn ain't going away that fast." Keely said.

"I can hardly keep track of who my nephews are dating. They are little older than you guys. You'd like them."

"Really," Keely said, "So your nephews are boy sluts?"

"Basically, but they are nice guys. They just don't have the best luck with girls." Keith laughed.

Keely couldn't help liking Keith, he was a good man. And it seemed her mother really liked him. Phil put his hand on her knee, she couldn't help but grin.

"Anyone up for some chicken and broccoli casserole, if not too bad cause that's what I got." Mandy said.

"Sounds good Ms. Teslow." Phil said.

"Smells better," Keith said.

Keely watched her mother put the dish on the table and walk away blushing.

"You didn't have to say that, we all know this is going to suck beans." Keely said.

"Your mom's food doesn't suck." Phil said sticking the spoon into the jiggling casserole.

"It just moves faster than any of us could ever hope to eat it." He added.

"Holy God, he's right especially after it's been digested." Keely said, and the three of them were laughing when her mother returned with string beans.

"So I'm gonna go ahead and ask the question that's on my mind. When's the wedding?" Keely asked.

"Three months, right before Christmas." Her mother beamed with pride.

"Great. So we have three months to say goodbye," Phil said.

Keely smirked, she had three months to talk them out of it and Phil was going to help with her crazy scheme whether he liked it or not. Keely pushed his hand higher up her bare thigh, smirking more when he blushed and stared at her gaping.

No one ate anything, but Phil and Keith did a good job pretending. Keely didn't bother keeping up appearances.

"Keely are you feeling well?" her mother asked.

"I'm just not hungry," she said smiling.

"Are you nauseous?"

"No?" Keely said.

"Have you been taking your pills? We don't want anything to happen…" her mother said glancing at Phil who nearly choked on the sip of Coke he nearly had.

"I'm taking my pills mom don't worry." Keely said.

"Good. Phil are you okay there?" Keely's mom asked.

"I–I'm fine."

"Are you Keely's boyfriend or her homely?"Mandy Teslow asked.

"Homely?" Phil asked.

Keely cackled hysterically, "That's homey; we haven't defined what we are yet. But I know that I love him.

Keith was laughing too, butMandy and Phil didn't think it was so funny.

"Are the two of you having sexual relations?" her mother asked.

"…." Phil tried to speak but made no sound.

"Mother!" Keely shrieked.

"So it is…"

"So it ain't." Keely said.

"You've been cybering with this flannel clad, carpenter guy for months, and you assume that because Phil and I happen to be of different sexes and spend a lot of time together that we're having sex." Keely ranted, "Yeah, Phil and I are having sex."

Phil laughed, thinking about an episode of Dave Chappell's show when Rick James did a similar rant about grinding his feet in Eddie Murphy's couch.

"Good thing I put you the pill. Barb and I were discussing it this week. I told her that you were on it and look I was right."

"You were discussing this with my mom?" Phil asked.

"She wanted to have some kind of informal sit down to discuss the nature of your relationship and give out condoms and advice about sex."

"Does everyone in town think we're having sex? Jeez… we just did it what an hour ago?" Phil said.

"I did not need to know that." Keith said.

"Me either, TMI Phil. TMI."

"William H Macy!" Keely exclaimed, "You are the one talking about being on the pill and shit and now your all TMI, TMI."

"Keely, behave yourself."

"Sex. Sex. Sex. I had sex with Phil…." Keely sang.

Phil ducked his head, "Holy God."

"Keely Leighanne Teslow, leave the table this instant. I know you are acting out because of the move but it can't be helped things are how they are."

"Fine, that damn casserole sucks ass anyways." Keely got up from the table.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner, Ms. Teslow. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Scott." Phil said leaving the table. 

"Call me Keith, it was nice meeting you too Phil."

Phil smiled ruefully and followed Keely outside.

"Grr… I don't want to move." Keely said throwing her arms around him.

"We have eternity Keely."

"You may have till 2121 but I only have three months." She said.

"Well, we can see each other all the time. I can be in North Carolina in like five minutes on the skyayak."

"Mmmmm… I like that…" Keely said burying her face in Phil's neck.

"Me too, any other couple would have to do the long distance thing. I can be there whenever you want me."

"So you're gonna sleep over every night?" she asked.

"People would get suspicious." Phil said.

"Yeah. That's true." Keely considered this.

"I wish I could fly far, far away…" Keely said.

"Keely," He said in his best Forrest Gump.

She laughed, "Want to get something to eat."

"Let's see what my mom has conjured for dinner."

"I hope it's chicken parmesan pizza." Keely said.

"Could be, it is especially cheesy night." Phil said.

"That's every night when your dad is involved." Keely said taking his hand, as they walked down the steps to the street where his car was parked.

"It ain't easy being cheesy."

"Darn tooting..." Keely said, as he opened the passenger side door for her.

He'd always opened doors for her but now it felt different. They drove the two blocks to his house. Pim was sitting on the front steps grinning.

"So… you two finally got together, I was wondering when that would happen."

"Pim, get out of the way." Phil said.

"Fish got to swim, birds gotta fly, and Phil and Keely got to have sex." Pim said.

"Ah… does EVERYONE know! Jesus Earl Christ!"

"Keely's mom called, and informed our mom that you kids are sexually active and to be on the look out for condom wrappers and not to let you close your bedroom door. I don't know why because I certainly don't want to walk by and see that…" Pim said.

"I'm gonna go in and talk to her really quick." Phil said going inside.

* * *

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" Keely demanded. 

"What can I say it's a gift?" Pim said.

"Maybe you should return it." Keely said.

"Maybe you should try not to be so damn perky."

"I have good genes I guess."

"Dumb ass. That is not what I meant; you walk around this fucking place like its all sunshine and rainbows. I wanna see some anger some sarcasm something… Phil can't be that good," Pim said.

"It's not all sunshine and rainbows, and yes Phil is damn good."

"TMI, Keely, TMI!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that after they bring up _my_ sex life?" Keely wondered.

"My mom is getting remarried, and I have to move to North Carolina," Keely revealed, she saw something in Pim's eyes for a second and then it was gone.

"I wish I could leave this place and never come back." Pim said, "Good luck with that."

"You too," Keely smiled shyly.

"Were you two being nice to each other?" Phil asked.

"Don't get used it." Pim said heading for the garage.

"My mom wants to have the talk, while my dad isn't home." Phil said.

"Goody," Keely said sarcastically.

"It won't be that bad," Phil said as they went into the house.

Five minutes later they were seated on the couch and Barb was explaining to them what she knew about sex.

"Okay… the rhythm method does not work. Check out exhibit A." Barb pointed at Phil.

"What? So I was a surprise. A college treat." Phil said.

"Always. Always use a condom."

"I'm on the pill." Keely said.

"Okay that's only 96 percent effective. I think I have some contraceptives from the future that are fool proof, I'm sure the two of you can figure it out."

"Hey…" they both said.

"And if you are going to be having sex there are some rules. 1. Not when I'm in the house. 2. Never in my room. 3. Never in my room. 4. Never on this couch. 5. Never in my van. 6. Never in the kitchen. 7. Never let me catch you doing it. Are we clear?"

Phil gulped, "Crystal."

"Who in the hell is Crystal?" Keely asked.

"Keel, calm down it's an expression." Phil explained patiently.

"I don't want to have to mess nobody up," Keely said.

"Me either, now go wash your hands and set the table." Barb said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Phil said getting off the couch and heading into the kitchen.


	3. Talk about our love

**Title**: Goodbye my lover, good bye my friend

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Keely's mom gets remarried and they have to move…to Tree Hill North Carolina.

**Rating**: M, language, sex, mild violence.

**Disclaimer... **Don't own… don't sue… don't know…

**Author's Note: **This is an AU crossover with OTH. Phil and Keely are sophomores and the gang from OTH are seniors. Nathan and Haley are married and on the verge of divorce, Brooke and Lucas have an on and off again relationship, Peyton is with Jake, and Mouth still pines for Brooke. Dan and Deb are separated, and Dan is out to ruin Keith and Mandy's wedding because he thinks Keith was the one who tried to kill him

Chapter 3

Phil and Keely were waiting in his car; Pim was taking an obscenely long time to eat her breakfast once again. It was the same thing every morning; he knew today it would be any different. But Phil had to go and hope for better things, because of the change in his relationship with Keely.

Phil honked the horn again.

"What is she doing in there?" Keely asked.

"I'll tell you what she's doing getting on my last nerve." Phil responded.

"Well, you know what we could do to pass the time?" Keely asked.

"We could make out." Phil suggested.

She smiled ruefully, "You're going to wait until we get to the broadcast lab like a good little boy."

She pulled lotion out of her backpack and put some on her hands.

"Want some?" she asked.

"No thanks. I don't really want to smell like sun kissed strawberries today." Phil said.

"It puts the lotion on its skin or it gets the hose." Keely said cheerfully.

He laughed, "I'm still sorry for making you watch that movie. However I enjoyed you climbing in my window and sleeping in my bed with me every night for that entire week while you thought Hannibal Lector wanted your body."

"That is not funny I was really scared Phil." Keely said.

"Note to self: horror movies are the best way to get a lapful of Keely."

"You know Phil if you want me all over you all you have to is ask not give me nightmares."

"I wouldn't mind having you on me right now." He said poking out his lower lip.

"I want you…" Keely said leaning over and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

"You are insatiable, and I like that." Phil said.

Keely made a purring sound and crawled over the console and into Phil's lap, "It's our first official day as a couple, and I'm already addicted."

"I am too. You know there's going to be a lot of talk going around. I just want you to be prepared for it." Phil said.

"What kind of talk?" Keely asked placing a distracting kiss on his neck.

"Talk about us naturally." Phil said.

"The whole town thought we were fucking before. I wonder what they might say now that we actually are." Keely said.

"It doesn't matter what they say. I've got you now Keely,"

"And I have you." She said kissing him.

The backseat door slammed.

"And I have to vomit." Pim stated.

Keely got off Phil's lap and climbed back over the console into the passenger seat.

"Is it going to be like this every morning?" Pim questioned.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Phil asked.

"You two dry humping and making out like you're digging for tonsils. I much preferred the little side long glances you used to give each other, they only made me mildly nauseous, but seeing you kissing makes me want to barf." Pim said.

"And I'd prefer you took the bus." Phil said backing out of the driveway.

"This whole riding the school with you isn't my idea, talk to that mother of ours. I have other options that do not include the bus." Pim said.

"You are not riding to school on that guy Ryan's motorcycle. He's like sixty." Phil said.

"He's twenty one he got left back five times, and he's a senior!" Pim shouted.

"Yeah a senior citizen." Keely said and she and Phil laughed.

"Keep laughing Blondie," Pim muttered, and Phil just knew she was going to do something awful to bring the day down just a bit more.

* * *

"Today is going to be a great day? You know why?" Keely asked.

"Why?" Phil asked.

"Because today is the day the ballots go out for Homecoming Court and I thought since we were together I'll get a few nods from the sophomore class."

"I hadn't thought about that, what if you end up having to walk with Tanner?" Phil asked.

"Eww…" Keely said.

Phil found a parking space, and managed to park without hitting the monstrosity of a Jeep that was taking up two spaces.

"Damned Owen. They should have bought him a Mini Cooper or something that wouldn't manage to take up so much freaking room." Phil said.

"I'll go and leave you two to do your business. At least steam up the windows for heaven's sake." Pim said getting out the car.

"Where were we?" Phil asked.

"We're about to be late for the morning report." Keely said as the alarm on her phone began its incessant chime.

"We could have some replicates do it for us." Phil said.

"Come on, we can do it after the morning report." Keely said.

"But I deserve it now; I was able to maintain a rod while Pim was around. She has the frightening ability to drain the testosterone from any man." Phil said.

Keely laughed, "How about I make a special taping of the morning report, just for you?"

"I'm going to hold you to that." Phil said as they got out of the car and headed toward the high school.

Before walking inside they linked hands, and Phil gave Keely a reassuring smile as they walked in, the crowded hallway looked the same as always. Chattering students turned and stared at them, girls were whispering among themselves. And Phil felt like he was the geek in one of those Molly Ringwald movies from the eighties that Keely had made him watch.

"You were right Phil they are all talking about us and staring at us." Keely whispered clutching his hand tighter.

"Let's give them something to talk about," Phil said once they'd reached their lockers.

"What do you have in mind?" Keely asked.

* * *

Phil smirked and leaned forward crashing his lips down onto hers. Keely kissed back eagerly slipping her arms around his neck, her fingers curling in the soft hair at nape of his neck his hands grasped her hips as the kiss intensified. He broke off the kiss to look at her; he could see the lust blazing in the emerald depths of her eyes. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. The people in the hallway just melted away, the whole world went away, and it was just the two of them. 

He kissed her again hungrily, as if he weren't going to get a chance to kiss her again his hands slowly lifting the hem of her long sleeved t-shirt. Her hands drifted down to unbuckle his belt.

Keely broke off the kiss to demand, "We need to get to the broadcast lab. If Hackett catches us we'll get detention and he'll take away our extra circulars for a week."

"That means no AV lab, and you know what happened last time. We can't get busted or else I'm going to have to buy us a double wide mobile home and about thirty cats." Phil said.

"Hey, if that means I don't have to move to North Carolina I'm down for it. Even if it means working at Happy Burger." Keely said.

"And I can drop out of school and work at the gas station; yeah it's not going to happen." Phil said.

"But–"

"Your career as a broadcast journalist is important to you, and I don't want to work at the gas station. So let's get going." Phil said.

"Okay," Keely said grudgingly.

"Come on." He took her hand and led her to the lab.

When the entered the lab, Little Danny Dawkins was sitting on the desk with Pim looking at a stack of papers.

"What's going on?"

"We have the first informal ballots for Homecoming Court." Danny said.

"Oh cool can I see!" Keely said excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Chill out Blondie, you're still the front runner for sophomore princess."

"Oh good,"

"However, it looks like there is a dark horse on the rise for sophomore prince." Danny said.

"Oh God is it Tanner?" Keely asked horrified.

"No, it's Phil." Danny replied.

"I don't even play football." Phil said.

"Umm… each class picks like two guys that don't play sports but are still really cool." Keely said.

"I don't see how Phil got picked." Pim said.

"I'm likable, unlike you Pim I get along with people."

"Wrong again, you don't understand society at all do you Phil?" Pim laughed, "This is not about being well liked. It's about how many people are afraid of you."

"Check out who's going up against Candida." Pim said proudly.

"I guess that's true in both cases." Keely said looking at the paper.

"How many ballot boxes did you stuff to get your name on this list?" Phil asked.

"None. I just threatened a few of my classmates is all." Pim said innocently.

"Oh that's even better." Phil laughed.

"I've got to get started on the morning announcements, shoo." Keely said trying to get the two freshmen off her desk.

"I have something that I'd like to tell the entire student body, it'll only take like a half a second." Pim said.

"You can do it at the end of the report." Keely said taking a seat at her desk and pulling on her black blazer.

Phil went over to the camera and started the count off, "In 5, 4, 3, 2,"

"Good morning H.G. Wells; I am Keely Teslow, welcome to another installment of the morning report." Keely said.

"I'd like to start by saying yes, I am dating Phil Diffy and if anyone has anything to say about, please say it to me. I want to hear somebody saying something! That goes for you too Crystal!"

"Keely!" Phil yelled.

"What? People shouldn't talk about our love." Keely said.

"Moving on…" Keely said getting into her actual report.


	4. En Fuego

**Title**: Goodbye my lover, good bye my friend

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Keely's mom gets remarried and they have to move…to Tree Hill North Carolina.

**Rating**: M, language, sex, mild violence.

**Disclaimer... **Don't own… don't sue… don't know…

**Author's Note: **This is an AU crossover with OTH. Phil and Keely are sophomores and the gang from OTH are seniors. Nathan and Haley are married and on the verge of divorce, Brooke and Lucas have an on and off again relationship, Peyton is with Jake, and Mouth still pines for Brooke. Dan and Deb are separated, and Dan is out to ruin Keith and Mandy's wedding because he thinks Keith was the one who tried to kill him

* * *

Chapter 4

Phil and Keely were sitting at their usual lunch spot with Owen, Via, Pim, and Little Danny when Vice Principal Hackett sidled up to the table.

"That was an interesting edition of morning report this morning."

"Why thank you Vice Principal Hackett." Keely said.

"It wasn't a compliment." Hackett sneered, "I see my worst fear has come true the two of you have finally affirmed your love for one another. I was wondering when the nightmare would begin."

Keely gave a little squeak like Hackett had kicked her puppy Phil however, managed to keep his wits about him enough to retort, "One man's nightmare is another man's dream come true."

Phil took Keely's hand in his and kissed it Hackett, and Pim made gagging noises. Pim's was self induced, but Phil was sure Hackett was really dry heaving. Knowing this he was somehow comforted.

Hackett walked away from the table leaving them alone.

"I can't believe you two finally got together." Via said her crisp English accent standing out from the Americans.

"And I can't believe she just threatened the whole entire freshman class into voting her Homecoming Princess." Owen said eying Pim.

"See this is an election and what does Pim do during elections?" Little Danny asked.

"Lies, cheats, connives and Wizards her way into power." Phil said.

"I think the correct answer was win." Pim smirked leaning close to whisper to her brother, "You want to talk a little more about future technology with the twenty first century kids?"

"Owen, now we'll never get a straight answer from Keely and Phil." Via said slapping Owen on the arm.

"I kinda need to talk to you guys about something." Keely started.

"You did it with him too didn't you!" Via cried.

"Yeah, but that's not important, what's important is that my mom is getting remarried and I have to move to North Carolina right after the wedding." Keely said.

"It was a bold move starting a relationship with Phil. I know from personal experience that long distance relationships don't ever work out the way you plan." Via said.

"Even couples who live five minutes away have their problems, we'll find away to make it work." Phil said.

"On the Brightside, she leaves in three months. I've just got avert my eyes and bide my time until then." Pim said.

"I think it's a beautiful thing when two people come together." Little Danny said sliding an arm around Pim.

"Just as long as those people aren't us." Pim said pushing his arm off and going to sit with Ryan who was alone reading a book in the corner.

"I don't think she likes me." Danny said.

"She does. She does you just can't keep pushing too hard, a girl can't think with you pawing her." Phil said, his hands busily working on giving Keely a back massage.

"Let's just face it." Danny said dejectedly, "That girl is out of my league."

"And the guy she's with is?" Phil asked stopping his work on the tension his girlfriend's shoulders.

"I heard he just got out of Texas State." Via said.

"If he's gone to college why is he still in high school?" Owen asked.

"Texas State Prison." Via said.

"What is he doing in Pickford?" Phil wondered.

"I don't know but we're going to find out and keep him away from Pim while we're at it." Keely said.

"You don't happen to have any sort of plan as to how to do this do you?" Phil asked.

"Nah, I know you've got one, or you will pretty soon at least." Keely said.

"Keely's right would be best if we left the thinking up to you and Via. That way me and Keely can sit back and look pretty." Owen said.

Keely nodded.

"What are you going to do without me when you move to North Carolina?" Phil asked.

"I'm gonna be calling a lot and making damn good use of that mobile to mobile." Keely said, squeezing his hand.

* * *

"Got to love being IN." Phil said. 

"That didn't sound right at all." Owen said bursting into a fit of loud obnoxious laugher, Via soon followed.

"Yeah, I kinda realized that after I said it." Phil said ducking his head.

"It's okay," Keely whispered, her mouth so close to Phil's ear, "They're just jealous that they can't be in too."

"Mmmm…I highly doubt we could all fit." Phil managed to grunt, it had gotten kinda hot in the cafeteria all of a sudden.

Keely giggled, and Phil looked up to find that there were three other people at the table and three pairs of eyes watching him.

"What was that all about?" Via asked.

"It was about love…." Little Danny said, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go talk to mine."

"Yeah, we're gonna book too. Give you guys a little Phil and Keely time." Via said, grabbing Owen by the collar and dragging him away from the table.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Owen said allowing himself to be drug away, by the brunette Brit.

Keely smirked, "I thought they'd never leave," she slid her hand up Phil's thigh.

"Keely, maybe we should take this into the broadcast lab." Phil said.

"We're not doing anything wrong, yet." Keely said leaning in and gently biting his earlobe.

"K–Keely!" Phil shuddered closing his eyes; the blonde sitting beside him wouldn't listen to reason she just pressed closer and started placing soft distracting kisses on his neck.

"Gross!" Pim shouted, it was enough to get Keely to stop at least for a minute.

"I wonder where Vice Principal Hackett is. I'm sure he'd like to know that you two are turning the cafeteria into a Motel 6." Pim said looking around for the most hated Vice Principal

"Okay what will it take to make you forget about this little incident?" Keely asked leaning over the table suggestively.

Pim smiled, "You're not getting off that easy, so get off the table Teslow."

Keely shrugged, "It kept Owen quiet about the lead story we did in the boy's locker room."

"Pim! Seriously, we all know you have a price. What do you want in exchange for your silence?" Phil asked.

"I want you to help me get elected Homecoming Princess of the Freshman Class." Pim said.

"You need us to stuff a few more ballot boxes?" Phil asked.

"No, Little Danny is taking care of that as we speak. I just want the two of you to go along with whatever I'm trying to pull–I mean accomplish tomorrow." Pim stated.

"Done." Phil said reaching out to shake his little sister's gloved hand.

"Maybe we should think about this for a minute." Keely said, "This is Pim. Whatever she's planning could land us in way more trouble than Hackett catching us _En Fuego_ ever could."

"All deals are final." Pim said, darting away her blonde hair fanning out behind her.

"Phil! What did you just get us into?" Keely asked.

"I don't know. But I only did it so we wouldn't lose our broadcast lab privileges." Phil said.

"I know and you are the best boyfriend ever. But making a deal with Pim is like inviting a scorpion to live in your pocket."

"It'll bite me in the ass I know. But I want to make you happy," Phil said.

"You make me very happy, let's go up to the lab and I'll show you how happy you make me." Keely said.


	5. Afternoon delight

**Title**: Goodbye my lover, good bye my friend

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Summary**: Keely's mom gets remarried and they have to move…to Tree Hill North Carolina.

**Rating**: M, language, sex, mild violence.

**Disclaimer... **Don't own… don't sue… don't know…

**Author's Note: **This is an AU crossover with OTH. Phil and Keely are sophomores and the gang from OTH are seniors. Nathan and Haley are married and on the verge of divorce, Brooke and Lucas have an on and off again relationship, Peyton is with Jake, and Mouth still pines for Brooke. Dan and Deb are separated, and Dan is out to ruin Keith and Mandy's wedding because he thinks Keith was the one who tried to kill him

**M rated Chapter!**

Chapter 5

Phil let Keely lead him upstairs by the hand, he was a bit nervous about getting caught in the broadcast lab.

"Are you sure you locked the door?" Keely whispered in between kisses.

"Uh huh," he nodded.

Keely stepped away and peeled her shirt over her head, she discarded her pants, and Phil discovered that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"No panties…bad girl…" he tried to chastise but he was in awe of how sexy it all was,

Keely smirked stepping closer to him and dipped her head and bit him on the neck. He gave the most unmanly yelp.

"Keely…" he whimpered, he almost lost it right there, "Baby slow down…you're gonna make me come in my pants."

"Phil... I have every intention of making you come but it most certainly won't be in your pants what's the fun in that?" Keely asked wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Mmmm…I like the sound of that…."

"Well, I like the sound of you screaming my name," Keely jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Phil kissed her as he walked them over to the couch, he'd always dreamed up her wrapping her long legs around him like that. He couldn't wait anymore, he needed her.

He lay her down gently on her back, and trailed kisses from her jaw to her throat until she stopped him.

"Baby this about me pleasing you not you pleasing me…" she told him.

"But you're so tasty…" he offered.

"You taste pretty damn good yourself," she said reversing their positions effortlessly, and attacking his neck with kisses.

Keely sat up and straddled his hips, "Lift your arms…"

He did as he was told and she pulled his shirt over his head and started kissing her way down his chest.

"I had no idea you were so sexy Phil," she mumbled against his six pack abs.

He blushed, he'd never thought of himself as sexy he had a small athletic frame, what some would call a swimmers body but there was no way in hell he'd join up with the Wells team and wear that horrible blue Speedo.

Keely's kisses ventured lower she kissed the little patch of hair right above his jeans as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He gasped, wondering what she was going to do.

"You just lie back and let me take care of you." Keely whispered shifting so she could yank his jeans down over his hips his erection springing free.

She looked down at him, her hair falling into her face as she slid down on him.

They both gasped at the sensation, it was amazing. She leaned down kissing him; he gripped her hip and fondled her breasts as they moved together to the pace Keely set. Phil had never felt anything like that before, Keely shrieked burying her face in his shoulder. The sound of her screaming sent Phil over the edge.

They lay there for long moments waiting for their heart rates to come down.

"Never felt anything like that before, it was better than yesterday…" Keely panted still on top of him.

Phil caressed her thigh, "I know…Keel…you were…I can't even put it into words…I just love you…"

"I love you too…we should get dressed the bell rang ages ago." Keely suggested moving off him.

"No…stay…we can play some more." He said.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Keely asked raising an eyebrow.

Phil glanced down between their bodies, "I'm ready if you're ready."

"Baby…I'm always ready, we've been together two days and I'm already so addicted to you. It's gonna be so hard to leave all this behind, not to have you everyday…" she whispered.

"Keely, I don't want you to go… I need you…but remember what I told you about changes" Phil whispered, it finally hit him that she was going to be leaving in a few months.

"Well…you've got to help me stop this wedding it's our only option to be together." She said.

"Normally, I wouldn't agree to something like this…but…"

"You'll help me?"

"I will…" Phil kissed her softly.

Keely couldn't believe Phil had actually agreed to help her stop the wedding. She lost herself in his kisses and they soon found they'd missed three consecutive class periods. Phil decided that maybe they should go to their last class which they didn't have together.

Keely went to class it was on the other side of the school, she limped part of the way still sore from their new found recreational activity she and Phil had taken up. She was ten minutes late for Spanish I and walked in and took her seat.

Owen and Via were laughing at her.

She turned to glare at her friends, "What?" she demanded.

"You were walking like Herman Monster…." Owen laughed.

"Seems like someone has been busy…" Via said pushing Keely's hair away from her neck and exposing a large hickey.

"More like getting busy…Jeez…Dracula ain't shit on Phil…" Little Danny said wheeling his chair over to them to inspect the bite on Keely's neck.

Keely blushed, "Guys…can't we just do our worksheets and leave?"

"You must tell me…how was it Keely?" Via asked.

"V…a lady never kisses and tells…"

"That bite on your neck speaks for itself…" Danny slid his chair away from them and went to join the other freshmen over in the corner.

Keely rolled her eyes and took out her light up Cinderella pen and started working on the handout on her desk. She finished the sheet with the help of Via and they were able to leave class early.

"Wanna go to the mall and get a smoothie?" Via asked.

"Nah…I've got to wait for Phil." Keely said as they started out of the building.

"You've got it bad girl." Via said.

"Later V…" Keely said squinting under the evening sun.

"Bye Keely…" Via said walking away with Owen.

"Later Keels…." Owen said.

Keely went back into the building to wait for Phil outside of his class. However, she ended up running into Vice Principal Hackett on the way.

"Miss Teslow…you weren't in three of your classes this afternoon."

"About that…um…something came up, a really big project I had to do." Keely said.

"You have detention Saturday, as a result."

Keely groaned, she had plans with Phil they were going to watch the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. She wasn't too keen about doing so but he seemed excited about it he'd read all the books and seen the movies and now he wanted to share them with her.

"And do have Phil Diffy join you…he skipped out on three classes as well." Hackett said before stalking off.

"Aw…man…" Keely said as the bell rang.

Phil found Keely leaning against a wall after class with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Keel?" he asked.

"We got detention for skipping." She told him," We miss a few classes and then next thing you know we're in detention..." Keely said.

"Well, that's how school works. But Pim says detention is not so bad its Ms. Feinstein's week to run it and she'll be upstairs watching her soaps and she'll leave us alone in the gym with the other kids. It'll give us time to come up with some ideas about the wedding."

"I'm going to scream if it turns into a lost scene from the _Breakfast Club_." Keely said.

"Come on let's get out of here, I'll get you some ice cream and we can be back at my place to catch the top five on TRL." He said.

Keely smiled, "You are the best boyfriend ever."

"You are the best girlfriend ever."


End file.
